Mr Darcy's Diary
by Van39MaxKatAlex4
Summary: Let's take a look at Darcy's diary about the whole affair with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.
1. Entry 1

**A/N So my first fan fiction story enjoy.**

Entry 1

Follies and vices of others are usually overlooked by the whole, but me, I  
never forget a wrong or defect. Especially when those wrongs or defects affect me.  
My name you ask? William. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly in Derbyshire. I have, though, met my match in life. Her name? Elizabeth Bennet. She has shown me that I may be a bit harsh in my dealings with others. Ah what does she know she is only 20 years of age. I'm 9 years her senior. Bah whatever. The way she looked at me at the Netherfield Ball was priceless. I'm in love, but Bingley needs my help. Then me and Miss Elizabeth can be together

Darcy


	2. Entry 2

**A/n OMG I got my first review. Disclaimer: I don't own this. If I did things would have ended a bit differently.**

Entry 2

Ah me. I've messed up my chances with Miss Elizabeth. Today, here in Kent, I met her in the rain near the parsonage. I confessed my ardent love for her. Abet probably not in the best way. The look of disgust on her face. I shouldn't have brought up her birth or connections. Maybe I was also wrong about Charles and Jane. Maybe she does love him. I'll puzzle that out later. Then Miss Elizabeth spoke of Wickiam. Oh how silly she is. She does not know the same Wickiam I do. I must write Miss Elizabeth about this matter. Why does she trust him so? I must figure this out immediatly.

Darcy


	3. Entry 3

Entry 3

I am very depressed. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I'm more distant from everyone, including Georgiana. I hate watching Georgie be sad for me. Mrs. Reynolds is attempting to to get me to eat and get me talk. I messed up very bad. Badly done, Darcy, badly done. I'm going home tomorrow to get ready for the guest coming later in the week. I must get Miss Elizabeth out of my head by prepping the house. I must accept that Elizabeth will never forgive me for what I have done.

Darcy

**A/n: Sorry this took so long. Also I have a shameless plug to my new favorite story the Darcy Twins. It is SOOOOOOO good. Read it!**


	4. Entry 4

Entry 4  
This day I have seen Elizabeth again. She has given me hope. Now I must  
help Miss Elizabeth find her sister, Miss Lydia. Wickiam has run away with her. He  
tried this with Georgiana, I must try and find her. I can win Elizabeth back,  
possibly, but first I need to find Lydia and bring her back. I have a good idea  
where she is. I must go immediately.

Darcy

**A/n Surprise two chapters in one week end.**


	5. Entry 5

**A/n We are getting close to the end. Three more entries.**

Entry 5

Aunt Catherine shall burn for what she has done. Before that awful story, I was  
successful in locating Miss Lydia. To keep the scandal down, we had her and  
Wickham quickly and quietly married. I would rather wish Lydia hadn't. Then about  
a week later Charles and I went to Netherfield and ultimately, the Bennet's. Charles  
couldn't ask Miss Jane the first time though. So we went a little ways away and  
Charles practiced his proposal on me. As he was doing this I was practicing my  
second proposal to Elizabeth. After a successful second attempt Charles and Miss  
Jane were engaged and we set off back to Netherfield. That night Aunt Catherine  
payed a "visit" to Elizabeth. I will tell you dear journal what Lady Catherine  
said after I see Elizabeth.

Darcy


	6. Entry 6

**A/n One more after this one. If people have any other ideas for me put them in the comments.**

Entry 6

Today is joyous. I went to go see Elizabeth, after what my aunt had done. As I was walking through the field i spotted Elizabeth standing there in her nightgown and a coat. She looked so beautiful, like when she came to see Miss Jane at Netherfield. We came close and talked a bit about how utterly rude Lady Catherine was to her. I asked her if her feelings were the same as in April. She said my hands were cold and I just knew she loved me. I knelt down and proposed properly and, of course, she said yes. Next we went to go see her father. I, Master Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly in Derbyshire, was scared to death of this country gentleman who had my hopes and dreams in his hand. I actually thought he would say no, because of what I did and how I came across to everyone. Mr. Bennet teased me a bit then asked Elizabeth to come in not telling me what he decided. I couldn't  
stand to be watched in the parlor by Elizabeth's sisters and her mother. I went out to the pasture to wait. I could feel them staring at me. I heard Miss Jane say to her mother that they must have been wrong about Elizabeth and me. Mrs. Bennet said it wouldn't be the first time. Had I not been so strung up I would have laughed. Then, finally Elizabeth came out with a smile. Mr. Bennet had agreed. We could be married.

Darcy


	7. Entry 7

**A/N: Last entry. Need ideas. I love you guys.**

Entry 7

Friend I am finally coming around to tell you about what has happened since Elizabeth and I got engaged. First I will tell you about what Lady Catherine said that infamous night. Agh just thinking about it gets me angry; but as I look at Elizabeth, reading and having her hand protectively over her stomach, I'm not irritated anymore. Whew finally going to get this off my chest. Catherine, she demeaned and belittled my beloved. She was everything a lady was not that night. She just never thought it possible that Anne and I wouldn't get married. That does not make what she said any better, though. Now I will tell you what details I remember of our wedding day. It was such a blur, but I remember Elizabeth and Miss Jane walking down the aisle. I barely remember how I got through my we immediately went to our honeymoon. That bring us to today, Elizabeth is pregnant with our first child, we are all extremely happy. Elizabeth quickly learned how to do everything a Mistress is supposed to do. Georgiana and Elizabeth get on quite well. Everything is just excellent. This my friend is the end of our journey. We have been on a wild ride the past couple months. Good-bye my friend.

Darcy


End file.
